A Dark New Path
by Ronwyn The Queen of Darkness
Summary: UNDER REVISION! With his team gone, Robin has been forced down a path of darkness. When Slade returns after years away, what will he think of his Boy Wonder? DarkEvil Robin
1. 5 years of changes

Hi! Ok, this fic should be kinda cool. I hope anyway. It was an idea that wouldnt go away till I wrote it. I was practically forced to right this! I blame my over active imagination... Anyways, I hope you people like it! And make sure to review or or send Slade to kill you! MWAHAHAHAHA! coughs Sorry... 

**(Robin's POV)**

My name is Nightshade. I used to be called Robin, but it's been a long time since I've even heard that name. I was once the leader of a famous team of teenage superheroes known as the Teen Titans. Together the five of us, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and myself, protected Jump City from evil. But that was five years ago.

Five years ago, Titans Tower was still standing. Five years ago, Jump City was a fairly decent place to live. Five years ago, my team was still alive. But all that changed when someone started killing off titans. They called themselves the Brotherhood of Evil. And after months of fighting, only my team made it out alive.

It wasn't all bad I suppose, by the end of it the Brotherhood of Evil was also dead, destroyed in a massive explosion. It was the first time we'd ever been responsible for the actual DEATH of a villain. But the numerous villains hired by the Brotherhood were not destroyed in the explosion. But that's beside the point now.

It started with Terra. When some creature attacked the school, Terra, or the girl Beast Boy thought was Terra, was one of the first few to die. It tore him apart. It was his end. In his rage, he tried to take on the monster that was responsible for Terra's death by himself…and failed. Without Beast Boy around, the whole team was depressed.

Cyborgs death came as quite a surprise. We'd all been working harder then normal, trying to keep the city under the control of the heros. Nobody noticed Cyborg hadn't been getting enough sleep. And so, in middle of a fight with Cinderblock, his battery shut down. He was crushed under a ton of cement.

Raven and I had grown close since the defeat of Trigon, and I don't think Starfire understood. I couldn't see how much Starfire loved me. The deaths of her teammates and the love that she felt was unrequited sunk her into a deep depression. Eventually, she became so depressed, that her powers failed her. She fell to her death.

I know Raven felt responsible for her death. She'd known how Starfire felt and never said anything. The guilt ate away at her until it caused her to turned her powers against herself and commit suicide.

That's when things got worse. The second the word spread that the Titans were dead, countless villains poured into the city. Eventually, it became worse then Gotham.

Titans Tower was burned to the ground and villains took complete control of the city.

Even with my extreme determination I knew I wasn't strong enough to all of the crime. And so I hid in the shadows of the city streets, making use of my skills were I could and helping anyone I could. But the corruption seemed to sink into everything. Even me, in time. The first time I killed someone, I threw up. But then I did it again, and again. It wasn't long before I found a new calling in the corrupted pit that had once been Jump City. I became a mercenary. A pretty good one to be honest. I tried to keep my sense of right and wrong, only killing those who I knew had done something horrible. I tried to hold onto to my hero honor, but it seemed to fade away with each kill…along with my sanity.

Hahahaha!

I'm a hunter now, a killer, and a murderer. I no longer wear the bright colors I once did. Now I wear black and red. I still wear a mask, but it's not the same as my old one. Now I wear the mask Slade gave when I was his apprentice.

I thought it was only fitting that I wear it. I wonder what he would think if he saw me now…

**(Slade's POV)**

Since the _incident_ with Trigon, I haven't been anywhere near Jump City. I've been spending my time in Europe, spreading my influence and biding my time. I'm immortal after all, I have all the time in the world.

I planned to return to the city when Robin was older. I was quite surprised to hear of the Titans' deaths. Thankfully, none of my informants ever brought me news of Robin's death. I can't help but wonder what has become of the Boy Wonder. I have been receiving strange news about a new mercenary in the city. My informants say that Nightshade is almost as ruthless as me.

I'm going back to Jump City now. I want to see if I can find Robin, and have a _talk_ with this new mercenary.

Was it good? Did you like it? The next chapter will be coming soon, I promise.


	2. Back again

Hello again! This is going to be in past tense now, I'm sorry if its confusing.

To those of you who read this story, all reviews you give will be responded to through the fic instead of an email.

**Thank you:**

Rocky-White Wolf of Curses- I apppreciate the help you give me, my friend.

Balance in the Dark- Thanks! I hope this chapter is as good as you were hoping for.

On with the fic!

**(Robins POV)**

I was just coming back from my last job, and my clothes were still stained with blood. I opened up the door to my apartment, and instantly new something was different. My eyes were drawn to the metal brief case on the table. I walked over to it slowly, checking to make sure it wasn't some sort of bomb. When I did open it, I found a rather large amount of money and a note. I picked up the note immediately.

_Nightshade,_

_You may or may not know who I am, but that's not important. I've heard enough about you from my informants and I believe you would be a worthy partner to work by my side, but only temporarily. Meet me at the old Wayne Enterprises building tonight at 10 if you are interested in working for me._

_S.W._

At the bottom of the letter was the all to familiar _S_ symbol.

"Slade," I said in quiet disbelief. I grinned suddenly. "After all these years, that bastard's still alive. Sounds like I'll finally get a chance to catch up with him."

I looked at the clock on my wall. It was said that it was currently 8:30. I went into my room and grabbed the katana style sword that I some times used. I strapped it to my side, and also grabbed the curved metal _S_ that once had been on the front of my apprentice uniform and tucked it into my belt.

I made sure my mask was still in place and walked out the door.

**(Later…)**

I stood in the darkness on top of the building, waiting to see if Slade was actually going to show up. I saw a flicker of movement in the shadows surrounding me. I smirked, holding my katana in front of me. Something clicked and several floodlights came on. When my eyes adjusted, I saw Slade standing about two feet away from me. His single eye stared at me intently for a bit.

"So, you're the infamous Slade," I said finally. "I'm a huge fan of your past work."

My smile was mocking, but my tone was sincere.

"Its good to know I still have a reputation here," Slade said, chuckling slightly.

"In your note, you mentioned a temporary job?"

I tended to get right down to business, Slade or not. I could feel Slade glaring at me beneath his mask.

"Yes. I need you to track someone down for me."

I stared at Slade, barely hiding my disbelief.

"I would think that you would have no problem finding and killing anyone with your resources," I commented.

I knew that Slade had an almost infinite amount of informants.

"True, but I don't want this one killed. Also, he seems to have the ability to elude every one of my informants."

I could tell Slade was angry. Who could possibly be good enough to make Slade so agitated? I grinned nastily. Who ever it was, I was going to have plenty of fun tracking them down.

"Just tell me who it is then. I work best at night, and I want to get started before the sun comes up," I said, trying not to sound too eager.

"His name can be changed, but he used to go by the name of Robin." I made a chocking noise at that. He really had no idea who I was! Slade's eye narrowed beneath his mask. "He used to be the leader of the Teen Titans. I have reason to believe he is still alive."

"Hero's tend to not live long around here anymore." I smirked. "So, you want me to find Robin then?"

"The city has changed since I last saw it. You, on the other hand, probably know this city perfectly."

I gave a grim smile.

"I'm afraid that it's quite impossible for me to locate Robin."

"And why is that?" Slade practically growled. He hated it when a plan fell through, and I was part of his plan. I chuckled, and pulled out _S_ shaped piece of metal. I threw it at Slade's feet.

"Its quite impossible to track down myself."

**Sorry 'bout the evil cliffy, but I couldnt resist. I want more reviews this time! I only got two!**


	3. People Change

My thanks to all who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Balance in the Dark- Well, about your first review. Robinm still struggles sometimes with being a villain. You'll learn more about that in the 4th chapter. Here you go! Hope its everything you want it to be.

steelelf- I cant just TELL you what happens, you have to read it for yourself.

RoxasIsReal13-Im glad. A good fic is suposed to get your attention. Thats how you get reviews!

**(Slade's POV)**

I don't think I've ever been more grateful for my mask. I would have been laughed at it if anyone had seen my expression. My mouth was hanging open like I'd broken my jaw and my eye was as wide as it could possibly be. My voice faltered slightly.

"R-Robin?!" I chocked out.

I recognized the mask he wore, and would have smirked if I weren't so surprised.

"I'm not Robin anymore," he sneered back at me. "I haven't been Robin in at least five years." He titled his head thoughtfully. "It seems my friends really were holding me back," he added softly, almost sadly.

I finally managed to regain my composure slightly. I stared at him in silence for only a second before chuckling.

"I never thought I'd here those words come out of your mouth."

"I've changed a lot since you disappeared Slade. Looking back, the stupidity of my youth shocks me. I tried so hard to prevent what I realize now was inevitable. I'm a much better villain then a hero anyway."

I finally managed to smirk.

"It seems your time as my Apprentice finally made you see the truth." He started to circle Robin, examining every inch of him. "It looks as if you started to use my way of training, if I'm not mistaken."

Robin smirked back at me.

"Yes, the things you taught me then have certainly helped me now. I've become known as a formidable mercenary. That's where you started your…_career_, isn't it Slade? I don't think I'm up to the world domination stage yet though."

I resisted the urge to really laugh, since it would have sounded very dignified.

"You're getting there. From what I've heard you're the best mercenary since…well, me, actually. All my informants had some sort of information on the infamous Nightshade."

Robin sighed slightly.

"I'm flattered that you came all the way here to ask for my help Slade, but now that you know who I am I guess there's no reason for me to stick around."

I couldn't help chuckling.

"True, I came here to find you and now I have. But it wasn't just about finding you, I still want an apprentice…or a partner."

Robin's eyes widened slightly.

"Partner?" he repeated skeptically.

"Of course. Your skills are obviously much higher then before, and there is probably very little I will have to teach you."

Robin paused, thinking it over. His smirk formed into a cold twisted smile.

"Sounds like fun. But I reserve the right to kill people."

"Why?" I was actually confused for a second; I was still adjusting to the fact that Robin had killed people at all.

"Its fun," was all Robin said.

"Fun?!" I echoed in disbelief. "It seems a rather drastic change in your personality since I last saw you."

Robin shrugged slightly.

"That was five years ago, remember. People change. Personally, I like to think this change was for the better."

I chuckled darkly before replying.

"I couldn't agree more."

Slade seems to be under the impression that working with Robin will be easy now...BOY IS HE WRONG! Dont forget to review!


End file.
